


Pause

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil pause life for an afternoon nap





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble i wrote on the way to uni for the phanfic fic fest!

The soft duvet enveloped them in warmth, guarding them from the rest of the world. Dim afternoon sunlight filtered through blinds and heat brushed their cheeks; pale golden light turned brown eyes gold and blue eyes green. Phil reached over, a hand slinking over Dan's waist, skimming the familiar skin he had recited to memory long ago. 

They had things to do and places to be but all that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the boy beneath Phil and steady beat of his heart as Phil laid his head on Dan's chest.

Phil curled into Dan; it was always his turn to be the little spoon during spontaneous afternoon naps and he wouldn't have it any other way. There was something so soothing about being surrounded by Dan's warmth. He loved the feeling of firm arms wrapped around his waist and a solid chest beneath his head. 

It was warm beneath the duvet. Almost too warm with Dan surrounding him but Phil nestled deeper, wanting to lose himself in the comfort because they would eventually have to wake up and answer emails and cook dinner and finish cleaning their room which had lead them to napping in the first place. He wanted their stolen moment of peace to last forever; he never wanted to untangle their limbs and return to the world.

He felt Dan drop a kiss into his hair before tightening his hold of Phil. He sighed at the familiar action. They had shared countless kisses over the years, but the sleepy kisses given in moments of ultimate peace were always Phil's favourite. They felt intimate and comforting and in return, Phil placed a kiss on Dan's chest, upon fine hair. 

"Love you," Phil mumbled after the kiss, running a hand along the side of Dan's torso. 

"Love you too," Dan replied, his words heavy with the sleep that was pulling at him. 

Phil allowed sleep to pull at him too. He wasn't tired but there was something about being under the covers with Dan that allowed him to ignore the caffeine still in his veins. He could feel Dan's breathing slow; the gentle rise and falls grew long and the repetition lulled Phil until he too drifted into slumber in the arms of his lover.

In a few hours, the sun would set, and they'd wake up to continue on with their day but for just a little while they allowed themselves to pause.


End file.
